Life & Manipulations
by chadlinje
Summary: With Harry back at the Dursleys things get dangerous, and all because of one Manipulating Old Fool'. Harry's Inheritance is on the horizon leading him to be something else, something dangerous, and with Harry on the verge of death, who will save him? Help him build himself back up? Love him?
1. Chapter 0

**Summary:**

With Harry back at the Dursleys things get dangerous, and all because of one Manipulating Old Fool'. Harry's Inheritance is on the horizon leading him to be something else, something dangerous, and with Harry on the verge of death, who will save him? Help him build himself back up? Love him? I for one can tell you that a certain Red Head nor 'Wise' old wizard won't be the ones to help.

Join Harry and Draco on their journey as lovers, rulers and seekers. With new dangers, new possibilities and a new world.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter, nor any characters in the original series of books/movies, however; all original characters and plot of this fanfiction do belong to me and unless stated my Beta: Oliver Preece.


	2. Chapter 1

"Another year has come and gone, And our heads filled with knowledge. Let us celebrate the past year and the new knowledge we've gained, and return to our loving families" Dumbledore said to the entire great hall. "Let the feast begin."

As year six of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to a close, all but one was happy to return home. The fact that Harry had to return to the Dursleys was daunting, considering all the hate he got from his 'Relatives'. Harry was currently at the Gryffindor table with Hermione. Ever since Harry had came out to his friends as Gay - under promised secrecy - a certain Red Head was nowhere to be seen within half a mile of Harry, and of course Hermione was caught in the crossfire.

"Cheer up Harry. Surely if its that bad at the Dursleys, Dumbledore would send you somewhere else if you asked him." Hermione suggested.

"I have though 'Miony, And all he says is it's total nonsense. And you know what funny? HE ISN'T EVEN SENDING ME THERE HIMSELF, FUCKING SNAPE IS!" Harry moaned.

"Geez Harry, quiet down, unless you want the entire school to hear you moaning."

And just to make matters worse, the Redhead we were talking about decides to stroll in like he owns the place. Glearing at Harry something chronic.

"Hermione why the fuck are you talking to this faggot?" Ron spat.

"Maybe because he's my friend, Ronald. Oh and because I want to!" Hermione bellowed

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! HES A FAGGOT AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO TALK TO NOBODY!"

"Well so much for keeping that a secret, Thanks bitch." Harry murmured.

"Fuck you Harry," Ron spat

"One; Thank you and, Two; I thought you were straight?" Harry smirked.

On the other side of the hall Draco couldn't believe his ears. Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived … GAY?, The same guy whom refused his hand in friendship, the guy whom Draco has a major crush on since 3rd year?! It was almost too good to be true. And with the whole hall as quiet as a mouse the entire school now knew it.

"Ha! Potter's a faggot" Pansy sniggerd.

"Hey! I'll remind you on whom you are sitting by. A 'faggot' in your words" Draco hissed.

It was well known to Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince was gay, He had many relationships with many a people, Blaise being one of them. You would think Lucius would be fuming with the news, but for some reason he wasn't, Maybe he was at least Bi-sexual himself? Who knows.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to offend you, but come on it's Harry, we've gotta have some fun with that."

"No. That's to far."

"No Fair!" Pansy whined "and what's got you all of the sudden on the defensive for Harry?!" … "Merlin, you have the hotties for Potter!?"

"Shut. Up. Pansy. And for your information, no, I do not have the 'Hotties' for Harry" Draco blushed. "Anyway, Why aren't the Professors doing something about this?"

By this time the Great Hall was full of mutters and splutters. And not one Professor had got up to do something about it! Harry and Ron looked on the verge of a major fight and no one was doing anything.

As if finally coming to life - and most likely putting himself back together after two juicy pieces of news - Snape glided effortlessly towards the Black and Red haired boys just in time.

"What on earth is going on here, boys?" Snape drawled "50 points from Gryffindor for causing a commotion in the great hall and inappropriate language!" Snape boomed. "Should this happen again you will both be in detention, Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Yes Sir," Mumbled the two boys.

"Thanks Ron. Thats the house cup you've made us lose." Hermione spat as Snape was slowly retreating back the the head table.

Gryffindor didn't win the house cup that year. With Hufflepuff first at 2754 points, Gryffindor at 2649, Slytherin at 2198 and Ravenclaw at 1956, you can imagine how annoyed the entire Gryffindor table were with Ron and Harry.

Harry, summoned - yet again - to Dumbledore's office and was currently standing by the Gargoyle trying to guess the password, or should I say Sweets?

"Mars?"

Nothing.

"Galaxy?"

Nothing again.

"Aero?"

Nothing yet again. By this time Harry's mood was passed annoyed.

 _ **Wait he's been eating a lot of toffees lately**_! Harry thought. "Werthers Originals?"

At this the Gargoyle jumped to life as if stung.

"Finally! and I guess he doesn't like the password" Harry grumbled, walking up the spiral staircase.

"Harry my Dear Boy!, How are you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Alright" Harry Grumbled, not at all _alright,_ he was going back to Privet Drive and he knew it.

"Now to business. Harry, I know you don't like your aunt and uncle, but it's the only place you will be safe."

"But sir they hate me! They beat me" Harry exclaimed,

"It's the only place you're safe Harry" Dumbledore repeated sternly.

The blood wards that are over the place will only work if you still visit and call Privet Drive home, no other place is the safest against Voldemort. Your mother's magic is preventing Voldemort from coming anywhere near the house."

"But sir," Harry pleaded.

"No buts Harry. This is the only place you're safe. Your to get your things you want to carry with you packed and then Professor Snape is going to escort you there."

Harry just left, knowing he'd been defeated in this argument. And now Snape was going to escort him to Privet Drive. Of all people to escort him it had to be Snape! Why? It was if Dumbledore wanted Harry to suffer. Did Dumbledore know what his relatives did to him? Of course he did, it was Dumbledore. Nothing gets passed him … right?

"Potter! Stop with your sulking and hurry up!" Snape bellowed.

In the Gryffindor Tower Harry was packing a small, old and scuffed up backpack, oh and with a Snarky Snape in the background. - _mustn't forget that_ -

"I'm coming, and I don't know why you was moaning for, I don't have a lot to pack"

"And what I do pack what's worth anything gets sold." Harry muttered.

"What was that, Potter?!" Snape hissed

"Nothing" Harry Sighed

With bag on his back and Harry on Snape's arm they apparated to Privet Drive. And as Harry walked up to Number 4 Privet Drive Professor Snape swore he saw terror on the boys face.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I totally forgot to mention but, The Half-Blood Prince didn't happen and therefore; Malfoy didn't [SPOILER], Snape didn't [SPOILER] and Dumbledore never [MAJOR SPOILER]. I had fun writing that xD #Tease.

* * *

"The Pain, It's determined and demanding, To ache, But i'm okay"

 **Troye Sivan - Fault In Our Stars**

"I see they didn't manage to kill you yet boy?" Vernon snarled. As soon as Harry stepped through the door, with a flash of terror on his face. _**Victory**_ Vernon thought.

"Nope, This year was quite uneventful. But why should you care or need to know, You've never cared" Harry spat.

"NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Vernon bellowed. "JUST BECAUSE THEY FAIL TO KILL YOU AT THAT STUPID SCHOOL FOR FREAKS, DOESN'T MEAN I WONT TRY. Now, hand over your stuff... NOW!. At least then we can get a pretty penny, you don't realise how much you cost us."

As Harry slouches up the stairs he doesn't realise that, in this moment, he wouldn't be in Privet Drive for long.

Snape loved nothing more than brewing and experimenting with potions - _*gasp* no way_ -, you would think he'd loved to annoy the 'imbeciles' Hogwarts called Students, and you couldn't be more wrong. Snape hated teaching, but still had to outstand an image acceptable for a Dark Lords third. There had been numerous times in his life where he would dream of opening his own Potions Lab with a certain Blonde as an apprentice. Snape and Malfoy's Potions, Concoctions and Liquors would be the best Potioners around.

Talking about a Blonde; Draco was currently at Snape manor with the Greasy haired Potions master - _You guessed it_ \- creating Potions of all sorts. At that moment, Draco was just adding crushed bezor for a potion that _should_ cure most, if not all, poisons. Snape however, had gone to his office to answer a floo call from someone, apparently someone was seriously injured. It was as Draco was stirring the potion '15 times anti-clockwise' that Snape came striding in like he owned the place with his cloak bellowing behind him - _probably because he did_ -.

"Harry's gravely injured." Snape said hurriedly.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE BOY?!" Vernon spat, red faced. "A BACKPACK WITH SOME NONSENSE BOOKS!?"

"I'll have you know that those ' _nonsense books'_ are from school for homework." Harry replied calmly.

He wasn't up for this, this whole thing. To be honest, after what happened at school, Harry couldn't be arsed with anything or anyone. He just, well, didn't want to show his 'uncle' the anger and the pent up emotion he so desperately wanted to show. However, He knew two things would come from it, He would show these people - family - the fact that they are affecting him, and they are pushing all the right buttons to get such a reaction out of him. He would surely be sent to Azkaban within minutes.

 _ **~ Trigger Warning ~**_

 _ **What happens next might affect certain people.**_

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE! I'M DONE WITH YOU. I'M GONNA BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOUR FREAK OF A MOTHER, NEVER, OPENED, HER, LEGS!"

"Don't. You. Dare. Sa-"

Harry never got to finish his sentence. For his 'uncle' was indeed, beating him black and blue. Swinging his flabbering arms around and hitting him wherever he could and as hard as he could. And by the time Vernon was finished, Harry was nearly unconscious. And Harry wasn't fighting back, it was if he'd felt like he was supposed to be punished. His parents; Dead, Friends; Don't give a damn, and Teachers; well, they didn't even believe him.

"Get, the fuck, downstairs" Vernon Spat.

Harry tried to crawl, but couldn't. It was like his entire body had shut down, nothing would move, all he could do was see and hear. And the next thing Harry knew he was falling, falling hard. Pushed onto the landing, and pushed down the stairs. Hitting every hard, wooden stair to eventually reach the bottom and hit his head; BANG, Lights Out.

As soon Draco was latched onto his arm, Snape and Draco had apperated on the spot to Privet Drive. As soon as they got to the stereotypical, well kept lawn they heard everything. All the shouting the banging and the high pitched wails, telling someone to stop.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOUR FREAK OF A MOTHER NEVER OPENED HER LEGS!"

Silence.

"VERNON STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM" A woman wailed - _**Most likely his aunt, what in the name of Merlin are they doing to him**_ \- Snape thought. The next five minutes were eerily silent.

"Snape, what are we doing? Waiting around in his front lawn. He could be dieing! Lets get in there" Draco pleaded.

Draco was extremely worried about Harry, he would never say it, he didn't need to, these current actions and facial expressions were enough to prove his worry. And just to add to Draco's worry, the next words coming from Number 4 of Privet Drive, seemed to verify Draco's previous statement.

"Get, the fuck, downstairs",

Silence ... Bang, Crash, Wallop.

It was at this moment Draco had decided he wasn't going to wait until it seemed safe to enter. Harry, the boy who lived was hurt, badly. Without checking for peeking muggles, Draco whipped out his wand and barged through the unlocked door to Number 4.

It was if it had happened in slow motion. Petunia was in the hallway watching in terror as Harry fell down her stairs to hit his head against the wall at the bottom, in her house, by her husband. What were the police going to say? Jealous of her sisters abilities soon channeled to hate, to eventually channel towards Harry. She may not have liked the boy, but she didn't want him killed. Vernon however hated magic in anyway, and Petunia was terrified of him, terrified of his anger, terrified for her 'Dudikins' health and the only way she knew to keep Vernon calm was to keep him happy, in this case to hate Harry.

"VERNON WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Petunia squealed. "You've killed him!" she spluttered, running towards Harry.

It was at this moment the front door was slammed into, to reveal a Blonde haired, tall - and don't forget handsome - teenager fuming in the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" Vernon balled, purple faced with rage.

"It doesn't matter why i'm in your house, what matters is; what you have done to Harry… You potbellied shit" The blonde haired boy spat calmly without an ounce of fear on his face, but with hatred behind his words.

As Draco was saying this Vernon was banging down the stairs, and stepping right over Harry like he was a piece of dirt. Face as purple as a plum.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE! YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF CRAP!" Vernon roared.

"Stupify" Daco chanted lazily. _**Really? Wow, Muggles are so stupid**_

"Enough Draco. Let me deal with the fool." Snape said after entering Number 4 and removing himself from shock. His thoughts of Harry being doeted on were soon shattered when he saw that Harry - The saviour of the wizarding world - lived in a Council Estate, and from what it sounded like, he wasn't liked either.

It was then Snape and Draco realised the seriousness of the situation. Harry was currently a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs, with several cuts and bruises along his face, arms and most likely torso with a woman standing by him.

"What the hell have you done to him" Draco screamed dashing towards Harry. "Harry, can you hear me?". _**Shit, hes got a broken something.**_ "Snape, Hes got a broken arm and leg. It also looks like he has fallen down the stairs.

It was then Draco placed a hand on Harry's chest, to feel a huge amount of pain soaring into his Head, Leg and Arm. As this happened Harry's face relaxed ever so slightly. Immediately unready for the pain Draco removed his hand, the pain went. _**What in Merlin was that. It hurt badly. Wait was that Harry's pain, his injuries?!**_ Ready this time, Draco's hand returned and never left. The pain went from Harry's face again.

"Evernate, Imoblio."What in merlin's beard did you do to him?" Snape spat, turning towards Vernon.

"I didn't do anything, that stupid freak fell down the stairs. Like the worthless idiot he is." Vernon spat back, struggling in the bonds that now surrounded him.

"Draco stay here with Harry, imma go get the boys things." Snape ordered. "Where is his things?" Snape sneared.

"Somes upstairs an… and s-somes in the … cupboard." Petunia stuttered.

Upstairs in Harry's 'Bedroom' Snape couldn't help but notice the lock and some sort of flap on the door. _**Why on earth would you want a lock and a flap on a door?**_ Inside was even worse, old broken toys all over the place, plates and bowls all empty scattered across the floor, and a chamber pot. _**Is the boy ever let out of his room?**_

Harry's belongings were mostly cramped all inside an old school supplied, leather travel case. With the odd book, photo and piece of homework lying about his 'bedroom'.

"Outrageous, utterly barbaric! Harry lives in here?" Snape snarked to himself. Gathering all of Harry's belongings with the accio spell, Snape headed back downstairs to the cupboard. Said cupboard had three locks on the outside. _**In merlin's name why?!**_ And inside got his rage spilling. Inside, written on the wall was; _Harry was here, He lived, bearly. Bring food please._

"WHY ON EARTH IS THIS WRITING ON THE WALL. WAS HE EVEN GIVEN A PROPER MEAL IN YOUR CARE?! HIS BEDROOM, IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL IT SO, HAS LOCKS AND A FLAP, WITH _BROKEN_ TOYS IN THERE. BE PLEASED THAT I WON'T HARM YOU ON HARRY'S SAKE!" Snape bellowed in uncontrolled rage.

"DRACO. Draco, sorry. We're leaving, Get Harry's stuff and i'll get us to Grimmauld Place." Snape addressed Draco.

.

"This isn't the last of what you will hear from us. Expect your Muggle Peacekeepers and Aurors to come your way" Snape spat to the rest of the house, and apperated…


End file.
